


A Reminder

by Destiel_Writer1324433



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Dies, Dean Kills Cas, Heartbreaking, M/M, Short, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Writer1324433/pseuds/Destiel_Writer1324433
Summary: Set in Season 10...Dean finally gives in to his demonic tendencies. Cas, oblivious to this, tries to talk to him. When Dean has had enough of his bothering, what will happen?





	A Reminder

Castiel sees Dean pass by the library.

"Dean!" he says.

Dean simply acknowledges him, and continues walking. Castiel is puzzled at this, but almost immediately knows something is wrong.

"Wait, Dean, this is important. It could help with the Mark." Cas says, trying to get Dean to go over there.

Dean just continues walking, and disappears behind the door to his room..  
' A few hours later, Dean comes out to get something to eat. Cas is still there, and, noticing Dean, says...

"Dean, I have to talk to you."

Dean has a really bad headache and doesn't want to be disturbed. He simply ignores Cas and opens the refrigerator.

"Dean, are you listening to me?!" Cas asks, raising his voice slightly.

"DEAN?!"

Dean finally snaps. He tackles Cas against the wall, and proceeds to punch him in the face multiple times. He knees him in the stomach, and pushes him to the ground. Cas groans in pain, and looks fearfully at Dean.

"Dean? What's wrong with--"

Dean pulls out a knife and makes a stroke along Cas's abdomen. Cas cries out in pain, but no one hears him, as no one is in the bunker except him and Dean. Dean, not being able to control himself, continues carving shapes into Cas's body. He internally screams, begging himself to stop, but he can't... he can't stop this urge to see the deep crimson of blood.

Finally, Dean grabs Cas's angel blade, and raises it, ready to strike.

"Dean.. D-Dean.. no, please.." Cas begs.

Dean raises it a little higher, and thrusts it downwards into Castiel's abdomen. Castiel gasps, the light starting to leave his eyes and mouth.

"Dean.. I love you.. I.. love you.." Castiel keeps repeating those words, over and over again, until he has no more breath.

Dean feels a burning sensation on his hands. This wakes him up from his violent frenzy. He sees the angel blade covered in blood, then sees Castiel lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Cas? CAS?! No... what have I done?"

Dean looks at his hands to find feather-like patterns burnt into them. At the sight, Dean bursts into tears, really crying for the first time in... forever.

The burn patterns serve as a constant reminder of what he has done. He wanted to forget, but that would mean forgiving himself, and that was something he could never do.

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism much appreciated!


End file.
